1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to real-time data monitoring, and more specifically, to real-time data monitoring based on data push.
2. Background
Components of a computer network can be monitored and a notification can be sent to the network administrator in case of outages. A network monitoring system can monitor the network for problems caused by overloaded/crashed connections, servers, or network devices. For example, an HTTP request to fetch a page may be sent periodically to determine the status of a server. Commonly measured metrics are response time, availability, and uptime.